snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Luc Auditore
Lucio Serge Auditore is a Norwegian-born wizard currently enrolled at Durmstrang Institute. He is the younger cousin of Wade Elisabeth-Potter, and nephew to Charely Potter. Early Life & Upbringing Luc is a leapling born in Oslo, Norway to alumni of Hogwarts, Walter Auditore, and Selena-Rose Potter. His father, Walter, was a former Slytherin, graduating in 2061, while Selena-Rose was in Gryffindor, graduating in 2065. The two worked at a local Magic Artifacts company, effectively making muggle-made appliances compatible for wizard-use, before working for the Norwegian Ministry of Magic. Following the tragedies among the Potters, baby Luc had been kept under special care with his cousin Wade. Since then, Luc grew accustom to the attention, care, and peace surrounding him. Whenever Luc wasn't with Wade, he is considered a mama's boy, remaining by her side whenever possible. He prefers to act more like his leap year age than his chronological age, although it is now becoming more difficult as he grows taller. Luc's first magic abilities showed when he fell off of Wade's back whilst climbing a tall tree, bouncing off the ground a few times. His childhood remained blissful by the time he received his letter to Durmstrang. Durmstrang Institute By rare occurence, at the age of ten (chronologically), Luc was accepted into Durmstrang into the Gifted program. The program usually consisted of ten elligible younger students who spent time learning mainly history and some theorical spells up until they are able to purchase their first wand at eleven. Gifted students were usually reclusive outside of classes due to their vunerability of being tested on by unkind students without a wand of their own for protection. This led Luc to hang around Wade, who was in his fourth year, for protection and guidance. Wade occasionally allowed Luc to test out his wand, but had to stop after Luc blasted a hole through the school wall, earning Wade a month of detention as he took the blame for it. Luc during this year had trouble being taken seriously by others from his crying at the harshest criticism during his assignments. After hearing that Wade wouldn't be staying at Durmstrang any longer, he cried as much as possible in his sleep, effectively making it more difficult for him to shed anymore tears. During the summer, Luc spent as much time with his Uncle Charely and Wade knowing that he wouldn't be seeing them for a whole school year. He had finally managed to learn to surf after years of practice, and was able to have a bucket of chips for congratulations. Luc's first wand was finally purchased and he made his official year as a first year back at Durmstrang. First year In his first year, Luc had to endure some teasing from the older students who knew that Wade wasn't around to protect him any longer. Not wanting to get into trouble, he ran off to tell the Professors, only to be chaticised for not taking any action against them, earning himself a detention for incompetence. The reason for this amused the head of detention, who promised to make a 'man' out of Luc by the end of the year, so he could properly serve detention. The head of detention scared Luc, who just decided to learn how to master protection spells in the library for himself and his stash of curly fries. Other students labeled him as 'weird' by the end of the year, which he didn't seem to mind. Second year Luc seemed to rely on hiding even more this year. He started experiencing a growth spurt, to his disappointment, as this was making his adventures under the bed more difficult. Trouble seemed to follow him even more, teachers were starting to see his resemblance to Wade. A group of seventh years enjoyed getting him into trouble, by scaring him enough to scream, which led him to more regular detention nights. Luc was growing uncomfortable in the school, making him extra quiet during the lessons, being afraid to ask the teacher questions now. Perhaps having him in the gifted program was a mistake? Luc also started to notice the pretty girls, who found him adorably strange. His dormmate, Frances, eventually stopped trying to get him to ask one of the girls out, since Luc seemed perfectly okay with hiding under the bed with his stash of curly fries and random writings. Trouble kept threatening Luc by the very end, his patience for the Seventh years to leave him alone was wearing thin. He then planned with Frances for the perfect comeback against them before they graduate. Before their ceremony, they planted itching powder in their graduation robes, and sticking solution into the sole of their shoes. They happily watched the scene above on the school roofs before setting off for the ending feast. Luc then persuaded his parents to let him stay with his Uncle Charely for the summer so he could "grow up" and become stronger for the next year. Little did they know however, that he was also going to stock up on items that would protect him from any danger in his upcoming third year. Third year Eventually.. Appearances Luc is naturally brunette, though has gotten to experimenting with his looks after leaving home for school. He had his long hair cut and left ear pierced at Durmstrang by a couple of Wade's friends. At first, Luc disliked it until the positive reaction from others got him to like it. Luc adopted his older cousin's personality in having fun. He gets self-conscious when stared at for too long, after experiencing long and silent stares from his father after the first sight of his new piercing, and later detentions inflicting him to run away whenever given the chance. He doesn't want to be rejected, so he will do whatever to escape it, that or he'll plan away on how to come back on top. Luc-01.jpg|Luc, 2080 edyjkydkyd.jpg|Luc with his mom, 2076 10.jpg|Petrified 2727.jpg|Studying luc-frances-friends.jpg|Luc and Frances, the avengers Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class of 2086 Category:Durmstrang Category:Pureblood